


Captured. The Past.

by deathly_smirk



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathly_smirk/pseuds/deathly_smirk
Summary: Piper finds a Wendigo photo of herself.





	Captured. The Past.

**Author's Note:**

> “Well now you know what you’d look like if you stopped waxing,” responded Phoebe.

Piper stared down at the photo in disbelief.

Sure, she looked like a homeless werewolf but it was her. Definitley her, considering nobody else in the family had turned into a Wendigo after the invention of the camera. And there was only one person who could do this. Would do this.

"PHOEBE!"

"Yeah?" Phoebe came sprinting into the attic, expecting a horde of demon attacking her sister. Instead, she found a maniac looking Piper, waving a photo at her.

Confused she took the photo, and immediately grimaced looking up at Piper.

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, I -"

"What's going on?"

Paige strolled in looking a little confused, as Piper expected she probably looked a tad peeved off.

"Well," Phoebe continued, clearing her throat, "I may have taken a photo of Piper as a Wendigo."

"You did what? Giggled the younger sister, taking the picture from Phoebe and peering at it closely.

"Woah. It looks like you've got a -"

"Yes, thank you, " Piper snatched the photo back from a disappointed looking Paige. "Anyway that's not the point," she waved dramatically. "The point is..how could you?"

She looked directly at Phoebe again, who, instead was looking at the floor; shuffling her feet like a caught-out child.

"I was just trying to get info for the Book Of Shadows."

"Huh."

The guilty sister looked up. "Not buying it huh?"

"No."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was bored."

"You took potentially the worst photo of Piper's life, cos you were bored?" 

Paige looked as shocked as Piper felt. It was lucky she had found the photo and not Leo. The attic was fair game and there was some things husbands were never meant to see.

"Yeah...you have no idea how many hours we had to wait for the other one to turn up," whined Phoebe. "It was forever. You're lucky I wanted to dye your -" she touched her face tentatively earning a smack from her younger sister.

Piper grit her teeth, wagged her finger at Pheebs as a warning and walked out.

"Piper, Piper!" Phoebe called after the eldest sibling, a little panicky. A peeved off Piper was never good news - especially when she was the one making the meals and did the heavy lifting in fights.

"Did you give her the photo?"

"Me? No." Paige continued to frown as something was bothering her. "I think she found it in here somewhere.."

Strolling away, Phoebe went to replace the Book Of Shadows on the stand and turned to face younger witch, who was still frowning.

"What is it?"

"I thought you said that Piper turned alone in the Manor and then she found you in the woods."

The older sister bit her lip, smiling. Trust Paige Matthews the Noir fan to pick up the inconsistencies in the story.

"Well, that's true. What is also true, is that when we almost ran out flares I had brought along my camera as a back up measure. It was too dark at the time and the camera fell. 

That's how we ended up with that particular picture. Prue didn't want me to develop it..but I did."

"Why she'd stop you?"

"Well she guessed that Piper would be embarrassed. She was right. But, I told Prue that we could use it as an emergency confidence booster. You know?"

Paige arched an eyebrow.

"Well it was just to remind her that she would always be pretty, compared to..ya know."

" I heard that."

Piper was back. And her sisters were relieved to see she was smiling.

"Confidence booster huh? It might've worked if that was me. I was late to the party, remember?"

“Eugh. You’re evil Phoebe,” chirped Paige.

“Yeah, immortalising my hairy figure for all eternity.”

“Well now you know what you’d look like if you stopped waxing,” responded Phoebe.

All three sisters looked at each other and burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot written for the Charmed Appreciation Week on Tumblr [charmedaw2017]


End file.
